Guilty Chocolate
by Snow Tigra
Summary: L discovers a box of chocolates in Light’s bag… which he just can’t resist eating


Title: Guilty Chocolate  
Author: Snow Tigra  
Pairing: Could be taken as L and Light, take it how you will  
Summary: L discovers a box of chocolates in Light's bag… which he just can't resist eating. 

The first bite was sinfully delicious as L was perched in his seat, nibbling at the piece of chocolate. True to form, Yagami-kun had chosen the best of the chocolate boxes at the local store. He hadn't bought the most expensive one, but he hadn't been cheap either, picking the one just in the middle with the best chocolate combinations. Complete with 12 pieces of heaven all in different shapes and sizes.

The box had been labeled Misa…

L leaned over and opened the box again, taking another and this time bit off the top and licked out the center before eating the rest and licking off his fingers. Yagami-kun had dropped his things off in the investigation room and was ready to start working on the Kira case after classes, when his cell phone had rung for Misa, the custom ring tone as insistent as their fake relationship. L was sure the chocolate was just part of the elaborate show. Yagami-kun and Misa-Misa just didn't fit together at all.

Coconut? This piece was dry, but still as tasty as L dangled it above his mouth before dropping it onto his tongue. He considered the box and the handwriting on it. "To Misa" complete with a little hastily drawn heart, just like some boy in love to draw. It was the kind of cute thing that L noticed girls seemed to go nuts over, even if it really meant nothing.

He could certainly see Kira going to such lengths to make everyone believe that he had a girlfriend and was human, even if his actions weren't.

This piece was peanut butter and L was forced to lick the peanut butter from his fingers and his own teeth, his mouth feeling sticky and making him want chocolate milk with whipped cream and sprinkles. He debated going over and fixing himself a glass, but then decided not to since there was inevitably going to be another peanut butter and chocolate piece, and then he'd need two glasses instead of one. Instead he popped another piece in his mouth, grinning as he tasted the cherry filling.

Of course, he supposed, it could be actual reality and Yagami-kun could be in love with Misa, but it just seemed like such a strange pairing. Yagami-kun was very smart, yes, but L couldn't honestly see the gain in someone like Misa unless she was an accomplice in the whole plan. It was just such an empty arrangement that didn't fit Yagami-kun's actions at all, about as boring as the simple chocolate piece L just ate. He made a face.

Six pieces left.

L sucked the chocolate off his finger as he considered slipping the box back in Yagami-kun's bag. He really shouldn't have pulled it out and eaten the chocolate, but the sugar and sweetness had called to him. So now he was faced with the dilemma of an empty box. Surely Yagami-kun would realize that the box was missing if he put it away, but he certainly couldn't replace it now, with half the pieces missing. He supposed he could replace them with marshmallows or some other random candy, but then that would mean he'd have to give up his candy and he just didn't want to do that.

L considered the situation as he ate another piece, debating on what to do with everything.

5 pieces now. Maybe he should just eat them all and toss the box away, hoping on the slightest change that Yagami-kun wouldn't notice.

Peanut butter again, and he was right, he felt the need for chocolate milk to wash out the sticky taste. Though, if the square shaped ones were all peanut butter, then that meant the octagons are all cherry flavored and he knew that would take away most of the sticky taste. So he ate another piece.

3 pieces now.

L frowned cutely at the box and picked up another piece, dangling it once more just like the other. So delicious he really couldn't resist them. He ate the piece.

2 left.

Maybe, he should leave the empty box in plain sight and watch Yagami-kun's reaction, using that with the countless other pieces of data he had to determine if Yagami-kun was Kira. He was getting even closer to being sure, maybe his reaction to the chocolates would tip the scale.

The reaction of a normal person in love, would be upset because L had shamelessly eaten a piece of chocolate that didn't belong to him and should have gone to Misa. Kira, wouldn't really care, but he'd be smart enough to act like he cared to throw L off. So, in effect, the chocolate box made no difference at all. It was just chocolate.

Yummy, delicious, sweet and perfect chocolate.

L threw the last two pieces in his mouth and slipped the closed box back into Yagami-kun's bag.

Then he amused himself at the thought of Misa and Light's face when they discovered it was empty, as he licked his fingers and lips clean.

The End


End file.
